fallout_canada_head_canonfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Quebec
Quebec (Fr: Republique Du Quebec), sometimes also referred to as the Federation Quebecois, is a large, sparsely populated country occupying the former Canadian province of Quebec, as well as Labrador, the islands of Hudson's Bay, and several islands of the Canadian Archipelago, including a joint control of Baffin Island, shared with the Republic of Yukon. Quebec also lays claim to the former French territories of St. Pierre and Miquelon, but these islands currently are controlled by Newfoundland, and remain uninhabited. Quebec claims Bermuda as a ‘core territory’, but has yet to launch an expedition to claim it, and the status of Bermuda is currently unknown to anyone. The Quebecois are overwhelmingly of French origin and are almost completely French-speaking. Native communities exist in remote areas, however, the only one to receive semi-official status as a secondary culture of Quebec is the Cree living along the coast of Hudson’s Bay, and their related Cree communities in the interior of Quebec. Small Inuit communities exist in the North of Quebec but are more prominent on Baffin Island and in Labrador. The population of Quebec is largely concentrated along the Saint Lawrence River, where a little over a third of the population lives. The most populous settlement is Quebec City (Fr: Ville Du Quebec) with a population of roughly fifty thousand as of 2284, Quebec City also boasts much of Quebec’s heavy industry, including the Quebec Dockyards and the Quebec Armoury. History Quebec was formed in 2095 as a small government that included Quebec City, and a handful of neighbouring towns and municipalities. It was initially an effort by the remnants of Quebecois freedom fighters who waged guerilla warfare against the US Army until the end of the US occupation in 2077. Like many cities and towns in Canada, Quebec City had been largely abandoned when the bombs fell, and the ensuing famines and disease (cholera, New Plague) also helped cut the population down, and while there were no bombs as in the US, the apocalypse was just as damaging. When Quebec City was resettled in 2089, it was an empty ruin of its former self, and the resettlement efforts focused almost entirely on the ‘Old City’, the section of Quebec enclosed within the large stone walls. The walls provided protection from any rogue elements (Such as Bushraiders), and also gave a definite ‘end’ to the city’s limits. Quebec was plagued by internal political struggles during the 22nd century, the culmination of which was the near-secession of Montreal and its surrounding land, citing a lack of representation as being the cause. Quebec went to war with Labrador in 2193, due to the perceived ease of conquering it, and the large fisheries that laid off the coast. This started the Labrador Annexation War, which lasted from 2193 to 2100, which ended with a strategic Quebecois victory, although it is widely considered to have been a pyrrhic victory, and some compare the woeful performance of the Quebec army against the Labradorians to the performance of the Red Army in the Winter War. Category:Country